


you're my favorite

by cchaoticc



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, It's Valentine's Day, Jealous Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, an "oh" moment but not a good one, idk how much plot i just threw yall into the middle of it all, im really bad with actual helpful tags ill add more when i think of them blah blah, in the story not anymore irl i couldnt finish this in time, ive decided that ill embrace not being able to write anyone else in the fic, lapslock, minho gets mean for a second, the smut is only for a bit at the beginning, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchaoticc/pseuds/cchaoticc
Summary: “wait. please.”minho clenches his jaw, speaking through his teeth, “what?”“can you at least look at me?”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	you're my favorite

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know anymore!! dont ask!
> 
> ( edit: okay i've come back to add tags and a proper note lmao
> 
> i didn't expect or plan to write this at all- if you couldn't tell through the mess of this- but i had a tiny little idea and decided to go with it. a lot of my ideas are angsty fwb its not me channeling anything at all
> 
> title is from drew barrymore by sza but like positive and actually meaning what it says )

jisung’s hands fall flat on minho’s chest, holding himself steady as he eagerly gets himself off. minho’s hands are running up and down his body, gripping his ass, and giving a little tweak of his nipple that brings a pretty moan out of jisung. his mind is hazy from the contact, from the pleasure, and he’s close. so, so close when minho takes his length into his hand and starts jerking him while whispering sweet nothings into the space between them.

“come on, sungie. keep going.”

“you’re close, right, baby? i can feel you. so- _fucking_ \- tight-”

“being so good for me. let go, sungie.”

between how full he feels and minho taking full advantage of knowing his sensitive spots, his hands all over him and just minho in general, he cums. he cums and falls to minho’s chest, his thighs tired from riding and his body shuddering from his orgasm. he thinks he hears minho chuckle at the twitch of his body when he slips out.

he gently picks jisung up, laying him on his back before sinking back into him. the sudden warmth and tightness of him and his little whimpers spilling from his red plush lips push him closer to his climax quickly.

“wait,” jisung gasps, his words punched out after each thrust of minho’s hips, “not inside.”

minho gave a questioning furrow of his brow, imperceptible and mistaken as a grimace from jisung digging his fingers into his back, but he listens and after a few strokes, he pulls out and cums on jisung’s stomach, watching the rise and fall of his glistening chest and the flush on his cheeks.

jisung takes some on his finger and sucks and licks it off while keeping eye contact, not in an intentionally seductive way, but because minho is the only thing he can focus on. or not focus on right now, considering his glassy eyes. minho gets a towel to gently clean them both up and gets into bed beside jisung.

the silence they lay in after is usually comfortable and jisung stays around a lot longer than any of his previous friends with benefits ever liked him to. today, he just wants to leave, the silence feels tangible. he’s trying to gather the nerve to talk about why he’s here, why he didn't want minho to finish in him when he's usually begging for it, why he’s so tense now.

minho is laying on his side, studying jisung’s face, wishing he could read every single one of his thoughts.

“i have a date tonight.”

silence.

it’s just the rushing sounds of the city until minho replies, “oh.”

he sits up and jisung follows. his heart is beating out of his chest and it’s ridiculous that it’s so hard for him to tell minho something like this. it shouldn’t be a big deal and maybe it won’t be. he’s about to say something but minho does first.

“so that’s why you’re here? wanted to get some in before just in case the date didn’t go well? so either way you’d still get laid?”

“what? that-”

“a goodbye round, so you can go to your new little boyfriend after?”

jisung furrows his eyebrows in confusion, hurt at the sudden attack. “no, stop ju-“

“it’s fine, jisung”—the younger winces at that—“could’ve told me before, so i’d be prepared to be your safety net.”

“that’s not what this was!” he lowers his voice and hopes the trembling isn’t noticeable before saying, “that’s not what you are to me.”

minho averts his eyes, thinking he should’ve left a long time ago. should’ve just walked the other way the first time he met jisung and he wouldn’t be here now.

“right, but you just didn’t want him to get any hints that you were fucking someone else right before,” he responds accusingly. “i hope he fucking tastes me on your tongue, then.”

jisung bites the inside of his cheek, heart aching at the way minho won’t look him in the eye. the older mumbles under his breath, _doesn’t matter anyway_ , and gets up. before he steps away from the bed, jisung is up on his knees on the bed, his hand wrapped around minho’s wrist, hoping to any god there is that he’ll stay and just _listen_.

“wait. please.”

minho clenches his jaw, speaking through his teeth, “what?”

“can you at least look at me?”

he does, his whole body tensed. jisung’s hand is still loosely wrapped around his wrist and it eases a tiny fraction of his worry since he hasn’t just thrown him off.

he takes a breath, smelling nothing but minho. minho, minho, _minho_. “yes, i have a date tonight. i came to you before it, but not because i just wanted to sleep with you or anything about sex.”

minho doesn’t say anything when jisung looks up and into his eyes. he can’t read anything in them right now and the ache in his chest grows. he didn’t want to be the reason those walls went up around minho again.

“i came here because i wanted to talk about this. about the date. about us, because i know things have been different. it’s felt different for a long time and i think you feel it too.”

again, minho says nothing, doesn’t confirm or deny, just waits for him to continue.

“i thought maybe if we both- we could-” he sighs, struggling with words now. “when you opened the door today, your face looked so bright. i thought maybe it was because you were happy to see me and maybe you feel the same as i do. and if you did, then i wouldn’t go on the date. i wanted to talk but we ended up… y’know. “

“for months, ever since i realized how i feel about you, i’ve been trying to figure out if you liked me the way i liked you. after all this, i still didn't know but i didn’t want to end this, even if just _this_ wasn’t what i wanted with you.”

“i ended up saying yes when i got asked out. i have someone interested in me in that way and i still came here. i came to _you_ because i love you that much and i should’ve told you about the date earlier because i know we agreed to not see other people at the beginning of all this but god, i’m an idiot, alright? i never wanted to hurt you.”

it wasn’t until minho’s hand comes to cup his cheek that he blinks and realizes he had tears in his eyes. they rush down his face and are wiped away by minho.

“say that again?”

“say what? that i’m an idiot?” jisung sighs.

he laughs and it’s like some sort of weight lifts off of jisung’s body. “no, you said you love me.”

his eyes widen as he remembers from his little stream of consciousness. minho thinks it’s cute.

“i’m sorry for hurting you with what i said earlier,” minho starts, his other hand coming up to wipe tears on the other side of jisung’s face, “i shouldn’t have spoken without thinking. i really was happy to see you. thought that maybe you wanted to spend today together and i got jealous. it’s just a little difficult to hear that the guy you love and have been sleeping with is gonna go on a date with someone else.”

jisung feels his bottom lip tremble, holding back the tears wanting to come out so he can wrap his arms around minho’s neck and pull him in for a bruising kiss. he feels tears against his cheek anyway. the press of their lips on each other ground him and he decides wants more of this for a long time.

their foreheads rest against each other after, he doesn’t know if he should cry more or laugh about how stupid they both were for not just talking about how they felt earlier. minho’s hand has moved to the back of jisung’s neck, his thumb soothingly brushing over his skin and he can’t believe this is real.

“i guess i should text my date,” jisung whispers between them.

“yeah, you should,” minho chuckles under his breath. “happy valentine’s day, sungie.”


End file.
